fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Katana
Katanas are exotic, elegant weapons thought to be from eastern Samarkand. In Albion, they are typically associated with assassins, and other fighters that prefer to deal death in a quick, silent, and graceful manner. It should be noted that the katanas in Fable are much shorter and thicker than the ones in Fable II, actually being shorter than the basic longsword. Also, standard katanas in Fable do more damage than any other light weapon, while they are less powerful in Fable II. Fable These are the katanas and their information from Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. Iron Katana Description "This simple but lethal sword is one of several imported into Albion from the western lands. Following the fall of the Old Kingdom, the trade route collapsed, leaving this an exotic, deadly weapon." Stats :Material: Iron :Gold Value: 163 :Augment Slots: None :Damage: 33 :Class: Light Acquisition *Bowerstone South: Purchased from merchant *Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant, get A+ in the Melee Training Test. *Oakvale: Purchased from merchant Steel Katana Description "This is an inlaid and older version of the standard Katana. Its hilt is marked with clan symbols and its blade shows little signs of use, indicating it may have been a ceremonial weapon. Still, for a weapon built for display, it is particularly well suited to combat." Stats :Material: Steel :Gold Value: 488 :Augment Slots: One :Damage: 49 :Class: Light Acquisition *Darkwood Camp: Purchased from merchant *Oakvale: Purchased from merchant Obsidian Katana Description "At some point a swordsmith had been persuaded to re-forge this weapon, a process which seems to have cracked and burnt the Katana's blade, ruining its appearance but making it even sharper and sleeker than before." Stats :Material: Obsidian :Gold Value: 2,535 :Augment Slots: Two :Damage: 98 :Class: Light Acquisition *Bowerstone North: Purchased from merchant *Knothole Glade: Purchased from merchant *Oakvale: Purchased from merchant *Twinblade's Camp: Purchased from merchant Master Katana Description "Like all Master Forged weapons this blade is unbreakable and magically sharpened. Its foreign appearance merely adds strength to legends that the Master Forgers stretched out over the entire world." Stats :Material: Master :Gold Value: 22,669 :Augment Slots: Three :Damage: 146 :Class: Light Acquisition *Bowerstone North: Purchased from merchant *Hook Coast: Purchased from merchant *Knothole Glade: Purchased from merchant The Katana Hiryu Description "Folded metal is only so strong. The monks of the far hills used ancient supernatural skills to turn Hiryu into something special. Its secret died with them". Stats :Material: Legendary :Gold Value: 47,775 :Augment Slots: Two :Augments Installed: Flame, Sharpening :Damage: 215 :Class: Light Acquisition *Bowerstone Manor: Found inside Silver Chest in Lady Grey's room. Fable II Katanas have a fast attack, but deal the least amount of damage of any sword. Rusty Katana Description "Real katanas originated in the Eastern regions of Samarkand, and this appears to be nothing more than a cheap imitation." Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 19.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Fast :Base Value: 275 Gold Iron Katana Description "Not one of the finer examples of the sword that originates from Eastern Samarkand. Most likely this is an Albion blacksmith's attempt to recreate that fine steel." Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 27.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Fast :Base Value: 1,100 Gold Steel Katana Description "These remarkable swords are imported from the hills of Eastern Samarkand, where they are forged by warrior monks. Few weapons are as deadly." Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 48.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Fast :Base Value: 4,400 Gold Master Katana Description "The warrior monks of the hills of Eastern Samarkand not only forge these exceptional blades, they do not hesitate to use them on invaders or dangerous creatures. There is no finer steel, nor sword more finely crafted." Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 71.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Fast :Base Value: 17,600 Gold The Daichi Description "This exceptional sword once belonged to the legendary Zuna Daichi, a female warrior monk whose exploits in Eastern Samarkand have become part of popular myth. There are stories that she may have visited Albion once, while on a quest. Perhaps it was in this land that she died, and here she left her katana." Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 96.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Fast :Base Value: 59,400 Gold Trivia *Before Jack of Blades acquires the Sword of Aeons, he can be seen to be wielding a Master Katana. *In Fable III, katanas are not available to the Hero, but Sand Furies can be seen wielding them. In the Traitor's Keep DLC, the assassin that infiltrates Bowerstone Castle wields a sword identical to the Daichi. *In Fable II the Master Katana has a Japanese dragon design on its handle. *In Fable III a Master Katana can be seen in display in Bowerstone Castle in the war room. *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, Briar Rose is seen holding her katana backwards during battle. Category:Fable Weapons Category:Fable II Weapons